The present invention relates to a base seat of a ratchet wrench, which is formed with locating projections for easily and reliably securing the base seat.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional ratchet wrench 1A the end section of which is not bent up. It is necessary to secure the base seat 2 of the wrench with two rivets 11 which are passed through the base seat 2.
FIG. 2 shows another type of conventional ratchet wrench 1B the end section of which is bent up. The base seat 2 of such wrench is also secured by two rivets 11 passing through the base seat 2. However, in order to assemble the upper and lower bars 3, 4, the distance D1 between the rivet holes of the upper bar 3 should be unequal to the distance D2 between the rivet holes of the lower bar 4. Therefore, in manufacturing, the upper and lower bars 3, 4 must be produced respectively and cannot be commonly used.
In addition, FIGS. 3 and 4 show still another type of conventional ratchet wrench 1C in which the base seat 2 is secured by a protective frame 12 without any rivet 11. The upper and lower bars 3, 4 are identical to each other. However, the protective frame 12 elongates the total length of the wrench so that the wrench will occupy more room and it is relatively difficult to assemble the wrench (because driving blocks 52 are protruded).